InuyashaXoverRanma
by Bugsbunnycakes
Summary: Just like usual, Inuyasha and Kagome goes down the well in argument, but will they end up in the fuedual era this time?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic so yea... be gentle!  
  
Plzzz review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own any of the charaters in this story...  
  
The story is set in the present day when Inuyasha is at Kagomes' place...  
  
"Come on wench, hurry up so we can collect more shards!!!"  
  
Grunted Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay hold on, let me see if i've forgotten something!"  
  
"Inuyasha, stop nagging... now where is that maths textbook...   
  
Inuyasha i said STOP IT!!! oh SIT!!!"  
  
"DOMF"  
  
~Looks like someone's ego just got damaged...~  
  
sometime later...  
  
"Inuyasha i'm sorry, it's just that you were annoying me ... and"  
  
said kagome apolegeticly.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her as they jumped down the well like they always do...  
  
as kagome let herself be engulfed in the green light, she wondered how  
  
long Inuyasha is going to take in getting over this grudge.  
  
***********************************************  
  
That's all i'm writing right now...  
  
what do you think of it? 


	2. The meeting of all

Hi again! This chapter will be written in different people's Point of views. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well. He didn't like what he saw.  
  
"Pops gimme back my food!" A pigtailed boy is chasing a panda, who is running surprisingly fast, considering that he is a panda, and is eating and running at the same time. There is a shorthaired girl, holding a small black pig with a yellow bandana. Yep, it is a normal day at the Tendo household, and nobody noticed the arrival of the two strangers yet.  
  
Kagome helped herself out of the well. "Inuyasha why are yo...." Her voice trailed off when she saw the reason Inuyasha is silent. Inuyasha is confused, where the hell are they? Kagome is also confused, but even in the most critical situations, like this one, she tries to remain calm. After all, the same thing has happened where she appears into a completely strange world. However, there was something strangely familiar about the sight in front of her. Having decided, she stepped forward to speak... "Ahem, excuse me, can you please tell me where I am?"  
  
Akane looked up to see a pretty schoolgirl, standing with a guy with white hair, and as Akane noticed firsthand, very cute dog ears. She is having a very strong impulse to cuddle them.  
  
Ranma stepped on his father and looked up to the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He saw a cute girl, standing beside a guy, who looked like trouble to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was growling menacingly, his hand on a sword that he is about to draw.  
  
When no reply came, Kagome tried again:" Can you please tell me where we are?" Inuyasha didn't have the patience that Kagome did, he was not in control of the situation and he didn't like it. He drew the Tesusaiga and was ready to pounce on anyone who is stupid enough to come near him.  
  
Well, Ranma would never pass on a challenge, whatever form might it be in. He got ready for battle.  
  
Akane and Kagome both shouted at the same time(though with different names)"Inuyasha/Ranma STOP IT!!!"  
  
Even Genma raised a sign "Ranma, and the boy with the cute ears, DON'T FIGHT"  
  
But the two, took no notice of the warnings (as usual)  
  
Disaster was waiting to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Oh no! what's going to happen! Stay tuned for next chapter! I guarantee a great story, with twists! Please review! 


	3. The Twists

Hi again! Chapter 3 is here! Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SIT"! Kagome shouted. (Bet you expected that!) Inuyasha slammed head first into the ground.  
  
And thus, the problem was resolved, there was no battle aura, or anger. Well, leaving out Inuyasha of course... "Wench! Whaddayou do that for! I was going to kill that boy!" "As I was saying, can someone please tell me where we are?" Kagome ignored Inuyasha's complaints and spoke calmly.  
  
Akane shook herself from the somewhat comical image she just saw, and replied. "Um, this is the Tendo Household, Tokyo, Japan, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I am Kagome Higurashi, I live in Tokyo too, I was going... somewhere.... And this does not seem to be it. This is my companion, Inuyasha," she paused and pointed to the still-enraged hanyou, "and we are now, lost."  
  
Nobody knew what to say.... Some time later.... Everyone is seated at the dining table wondering what to do...  
  
"Some more tea, Kagome?" Kasumi asked politely. "Oh yes please." Kagome replied. "So what are we going to do now?" Akane asked the question everyone had on their minds. And the question that nobody had the answer to. "Oh dear, are you sure that your friend is going to be alright on the roof?" Kasumi asked worriedly. "Oh, he'll be fine, at the place he lives, he eats, rests, even sleeps in trees, since you don't have any, he likes the roof as his next substitute, I guess." Kagome said this as she shivered, it was getting chilly, she thought.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome? You look cold." Ranma said, his voice full of concern. He admired her for the way she settled the fight, not crossing out the fact that she IS extremely pretty.  
  
"True, it is getting rather cold, here, I have a solution that will solve the problems we have---for now," Soun said, in a man-of-the-house way, "Kagome and inuyasha shall stay here for the night, we will try and figure out something tomorrow. Everyone's tired from the deal today, how about that?"  
  
Kagome agreed gratefully, it was so nice of Mr. Tendo to offer them a place to sleep, she is really tired. Unfortunately, someone does not think so. Inuyasha had been listening with his extra-sensitive ears all along, and came crashing through the roof (oop there goes another thing to fix in the Tendo household)"Kagome! Whaddya mean we are staying! I can't stay in this stinking hell ("is it really that bad?" thought Nabiki for one more minute!" Inuyasha grunted angrily. Kagome is usually very patient, but even she has her limits:" Well we don't exactly have a choice do we! Now unless YOU have a way out we are staying! Unless Kikyo is going to come to save you we are staying! I bet that's what you want isn't it!!!" Kagome regretted her words immediately, but was surprised at how much she meant it. Inuyasha looked hurt, and slowly backed out of the Tendo living room. "I'm sorry, Inu..." Kagome started to say, but he was already gone.  
  
"Well, I'd say everyone's had enough excitement for the day, wouldn't you, why don't we settle down to bed, we'll talk in the morning," Soun said," Now, who wants to share with Kagome." "I will," Akane volunteered. She was very curious about Kagome and her strange companion.  
  
So it was settled, inuyasha decided to settle for the roof, Kagome decided to leave him alone, until he gets over his grudge. Kagome is currently enjoying the huge bath, owned by the Tendo household, releasing the stress that's been building up all day in her body. Akane is enjoying the bath with her. "So..." Akane decided to start questioning Kagome, when...  
  
"KA-BOOM!!!" The bathroom door comes crashing down, an ominous shadow moves at lightning speed,"Woo hoo! Bobbies! Panties! Yay!" Happosai is yet again, drunk. Also home with a big loot. But Kagome doesn't know that "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she released a blood-curling scream which went through the Tendo household.  
  
What happened next was expected, there were two "BANG"s, which were, of course, Ranma and Inuyasha both killing Happosai, then there was two terrific smacks, which were Akane and Kagome slapping Ranma and Inuyasha. Then of course, there is the swearing, at which the two unfortunate males both exclaim:" Whaddya do that for! I was saving you!"  
  
Before the girls could reply, Ranma suddenly cried out:" Ow!!! Something's biting me!" He slapped his right arm, where it was hurting, and a little mangled, squashed thing slowly floated down unto the mangled, squashed Happosai.  
  
So what was this thing? None other than Myouga the flea. He seems to have slept through the whole deal in inuyasha's hair, and woke up at the crucial moment, to bite into the first person he sees:Ranma. A hush came over the group when they realized the resemblance between the two... ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Gasp" what is going to happen in the bathroom! With Kagome and Akane still naked, the possibilities are endless! *.* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Plz review!!! ~*Bugsbunny*~ 


	4. The Exchanges

I'm really really sorry, I no I haven't updated since ages ~.~... well, it's cuz of school... But anyhoo... Chapter 4 is here!!! This is actually and essential chapter if I want to continue on with the story, so... ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Soon, Happosai and Myouga slowly came back to consciousness, to see 8 pairs of eyes staring down at them. Instantly, Happosai leapt onto Kagome, causing her to fall back into the bath. Then, Inuyasha and Ranma leapt in after her, both at the same time. There was big splash, and nobody really knew what happened. Though after a minute, both the hanyou and crossdresser emerged with very swollen red cheeks, and both killing Happosai.  
  
Sometime later, in Akane's room...  
  
"Does this happen everyday in your house?" Kagome asked, drying her hair with a borrowed towel. "Pretty much," Akane mumbled, thinking back to the many times that chaos has sprouted through the Tendo household. "So... is that dog-eared guy your boyfriend or what?" She asked, deciding on a straightforward approach. "Inuyasha? um... well it's kinda complicated..." Kagome mumbled in reply. "Why don't you tell me about it, we have the whole night" Akane said as she patted the place beside her, "and I'll tell you about myself as well." "Yeah, I guess... sure, if it's fine with you." Kagome went to sit down beside her. "You see... a long time ago, there was a priestess... ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha was staring into the starry black skies of Tokyo, the tiles on the roof pressing into his back. There's nowhere as enough stars compared to back home, and it's WAY too noisy, he thought. When are we gonna get outta here anyway, don't tell me Kagome's actually liking this place! Well, we're going whether she likes it or not, and that's final! He tensed immediately when he heard some movement behind him, leapt up, drew his sword and was ready for combat. "Relax relax!!! Geez! If you keep flinging that thing around, you're really gonna hurt someone you know! It's only me!!!" Ranma protested, jumping five feet in the air at the same time to dodge the sword. (Newton's gravitational laws obviously don't apply here)  
  
"What do you want?!" Inuyasha growled, sword still raised. "Honest!!! You must be the most tense and scary guy ever! Even compared to Ryoga when he's fired up over Akane!!! Just relax! I come in peace ok???" Ranma exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha lowered his sword a bit. "Hey, I live here, I should be asking you that, the roof is MY territory you know! Er... but you're welcome to share it if you want?!" Ranma said quickly after seeing the expression on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha finally sheathed his sword, and got back to lying on his back.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrows: Who does this guy think he is anyway, it wouldn't kill him to just be a bit nicer, I mean we are giving him a place to live, for free too!!! He decided to ignore dog-ears and lie on the roof like he does when he needs to think, and he needs it on this night more than ever, considering the appearances of two strange people. Well one person and a dog-eared creature to be exact. Where have they come from? What's the deal with the likeness of the Happosai and that flea? And is Ranma falling in love with the girl? It's all too confusing. The more he thinks about it, the more his head hurts. Finally, he decides to go back to his room to sleep. As he got up, he suddenly remembered dog- ears still beside him. "Hey dude, do you wanna come to my room or something, it's freezing up here, and you gotta sleep." Ranma offered.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Is he asleep? "Oi, dude, dude?" Ranma repeated. "Dude? Dog-boy, Dog-ears, robe-wearing guy?" Still no response. Just to make sure, Ranma thought to himself, and went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She said "let me take you to hell with me", and then she kissed him! Snif... and she knew I was watching, and... and she must've enjoyed it too!!!" Kagome sobbed as she grabbed another tissue. "Wow, that's some intense stuff... so let me get this straight, you get dragged into your ancient century-old family well by a monster wanting the shikon jewel that was inside of you, since you are the reincarnation of the woman Inuyasha once loved??? And the all this stuff happened and you happened to end up in my backyard?" Akane asked. "That's about it I guess." Kagome never thought it would be this painful reciting her past to this complete stranger. "What about you?"  
  
Akane took a deep breath, and started:" My hair, it wasn't like this before... it was... longer. You see one day, our father wanted to talk to us... ..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was dawn when the two girls emerged, both with tear-stained faces, and both feeling heaps better. They still had no idea what to do though. When they both were ready for breakfast, they already found everyone around the dining table, excluding inuyasha. "How's everyone this morning?" Soun asked. Nobody had time to answer as someone, or something had just crashed through the wall. Kagome held her arms over her head and screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you think of this one tho. Cheers! ~Bugsbunny~ ^.^ 


End file.
